wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Gale
' ' Dorothy Gale is the main character of The Wizard of Oz film and the book by L. Frank Baum. However, in Gregory Maguire's revisionist 1995 novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, she is not exactly a villain or a hero. The Matter of Dorothy Despite being the child protagonist in the original story, Dorothy Gale is only referenced to a few times in the musical and appearing as a key character toward the end of the book in the story of Wicked. She is only involved in the drama towards the end of the novel, being seen as a mere outsider who knows nothing about the land of Oz or it's complex politics and overall laws. Although she is well-meaning, her innocence and unyielding desire to return back home to Kansas result in much a lpt of unwanted trouble and heartache for the main character of the book, Elphaba Thropp because Dorothy does not know any better. In both Baum's original children's book written in 1900 and Maguire's 1995 mature revision, Dorothy spends her first night in Oz at the house of a wealthy Munchkin farmer named Boq who has a family. In the latter, it is revealed that the two discussed the etymology of Dorothy's name. Boq finds it interesting that Dorothy's name is the reverse of her land's "King" Theodore — which means "gift of the gods" — and that Dorothy means "goddess of gifts", therefore making many of the superstitious Ozians look as Dorothy as a saint. In the novels Dorothy appears in Out of Oz, she returns Oz approximately 16 years old. Her aunt and uncle never believed her story about Oz and criticised her for having her head in the clouds. While in San Fransisco on vacation with her aunt and uncle, she is trapped in an elevator during an earthquake and ends up in Oz once more. She landed on a cow in the Glikkus. The Glikkun trolls extradited her to Munchkinland's new capital, Bright Lennins, where the new Eminence had her stand trial for the murders of Nessarose and Elphaba Thropp, calling it "regicide." Brrr, Mr. Boss, and Little Daffy come to her defense. In the musical While Dorothy is present in the popular Broadway musical Wicked (based on Maguire's book), she is never actually seen; when the main characters interact with her, they speak into direction of the wings, or into a trapdoor, as if she is sitting offstage and out of the view of the audience. Dorothy does appear on the stage during a pivotal scene, but the audience sees only her silhouette. Dorothy features somewhat more prominently in Son of a Witch, Maguire's 2005 sequel to Wicked. In that novel, Elphaba's son Liir is briefly infatuated with Dorothy, and joins her party on their return to the Emerald City. Maguire portrays Dorothy as good-natured, practical, single-minded and slightly boring. In the 1939 movie The Wizard of OZ, Dorothy was played byJudy Garland but in the musical it was just a shadow. In the 1978 movie The Wiz Dorothy played by http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005384/%7CDiania Diania Ross. :"You are welcome most noble Sorceress, to the land of the Munchkins. We are so grateful to you kill the Wicked Witch of the East, and for setting our people free from bondage." -the Good Witch of the North However, in the Helsinki City Theatre Production (2010-2011) Dorothy appears several times throughout the musical in key scenes, such as in the Cornfields skipping happily along a road paved with yellow bricks and finally in the Melting scene throwing water at Elphaba. She's portrayed by Saara Aalto. The Real Dorothy Gale : June 11, 1898, in Bloomington, Illinois, Dorothy Louise Gage, was born to Sophie Jewel and Thomas Clarkson Gage, the brother-in-law of L. Frank Baum. Frank’s wife was intensely fond of the child and treated her as the daughter she never had but always wanted. Five months later, Dorothy Louise died of a "congestion of the brain”. Frank’s wife was stricken with grief, she wrote to her sister- in-law: "Dorothy was a beautiful baby. I could have taken her for my very own and loved her devotedly." Frank loving his wife so dearly, not only named but changed the main character of his latest children’s book from a boy to a girl named Dorothy, after his little niece. Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Earthlings Category:The Wizard of OZ Characters